


No one else but you

by InLust



Series: From the beginning to forever [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Skimmons are basically dating but not, Talk about children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Skye and Jemma are best friends from childhood and Jemma starts pondering having children.</p><p>
  <em>“Kids are okay I guess?” Skye answered noncommittally. Truth be told she hadn’t really thought of it. In between work and more work, she didn’t even have time for a real relationship.</em>
</p><p>Sequel to Blissfully Unaware</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one else but you

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a couple months after Blissfully Unaware. You don't have to read them in order but it's just a bunch of fluffy Skimmons feels
> 
> this is transferred from my tumblr: nocteverbascio

Skye was pouring water for Jemma’s tea when suddenly she heard her roommate ask, “What do you think of kids, Skye?” She nearly dropped the kettle at the question but luckily she finished pouring the water and set down the kettle.

“Kids are okay I guess?” Skye answered noncommittally. Truth be told she hadn’t really thought of it. In between work and  _ **more**  _work, she didn’t even have time for a real relationship.

“No, I meant like the idea of  _having_  children,” the scientist clarified as she sat down on the stool. Skye handed her the tea across the kitchen island before making her own.

"Oh.” Skye started pouring the water and waited for Jemma to continue her thought. She was always confused when her best friend asked her random questions but this took the cake.  _Was her biological clock ticking or something?_

“Is that all you have to say?”

“Do  _you_  want kids?” the programmer deflected without a beat.

"I mean, I don’t think it would be a negative to have children. I figured that because we are both successful women in our careers that eventually we should settle down, get married, and have children.”

Skye furrowed her brow as she dropped her chamomile tea bag into her cup to steep. She felt an indescribable tightness in her chest as she turned to face her roommate.  _Jemma get married and have children?_ She swallowed before asking, “Are you seeing someone?”

Jemma looked confused at her before standing up. “No,” she quickly answered. “ _Why_  would you think that? Can we move to the couch? I want some snuggles.”

Skye just nodded. There was a weight lifted off of her chest as she followed Jemma to the couch. It would have been very unlike Jemma to not tell her if she was seeing someone. After all, they were  _best friends_.

As they both sit down, Jemma placed her tea down on the coffee table before grabbing the throw and waited for Skye to sit next to her. Like a choreography, Skye dropped into place next to Jemma, one arm up, the other holding the tea carefully, leaning close, crossing her leg before Jemma fell into the crook of her neck and her arm coming down to hold her.  _Platonic **friends**_.

“Did you want kids?” Skye asked boldly. Jemma’s arm had suddenly slipped across her stomach.

The scientist vaguely shrugged. There wasn’t a response for a minute before she answered, “I do. Eventually.”

“We are too busy.”

“We are.” Jemma snuggled tightly against her. Skye took a sip of her tea. “But, I was thinking it’d be nice wouldn’t it?”

“What?”

“To have kids. Can you imagine if I had a daughter running around? Do you think she would pick up my accent?”

Skye thought about it for a moment and smiled. “Probably. You want a daughter?”

“Yes. I find that in our field of study, there are very few women. So if I do have a daughter then maybe I could teach her the joys of science and encourage diversity.”

“Feminist.” Skye joked as she took another sip of her tea.

“Nothing wrong with that. What do you want, Skye?”

She thought about it for a moment before she shrugged. “I guess a daughter would be nice.” Skye regretted answering because now all she could think of was whether or not her daughter would have dark hair like her or not.

“She would be adorable.”

“Or a terror.”

“Much like you!” Jemma giggled as she tightened her grip around Skye’s stomach.

“Hey!” Skye protested as she put her tea down. “Only I can say that.”

As the giggling subsided, Jemma let out a small content sigh. Skye started to feel tired as she leaned against her best friend.

“Skye?” Jemma tentatively began. Skye merely grunted in response. “Would you—if you were to ever have kids, who do you think would be your spouse?”

There was a slight tremble in her voice that Skye thought she was imagining. As she thought about Jemma’s question, she really can’t answer for certain. She honestly answered, “Can’t really imagine anyone. It’s just been you and me for so long. Not that it’s bad, just everything is nice as is.” She wondered if she answered that okay.

Jemma doesn’t respond right away either but just snuggled up into Skye further. “You know…,” she started picking at the corner of Skye’s shirt. “I can’t imagine having kids with anyone but you.”

With that, Skye merely smiled in response as she rested her head on top of Jemma’s. “Can’t imagine anyone but you either, Jem.”


End file.
